ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness, My Old Friend
Darkness, My Old Friend is the seventh episode of Tech 10: Star Spirit. Episode to a research station at the South Pole. Teams of scientists are working with complex machinery, mining a hole through the ice. A large drill machine is carefully digging through the next layer. Operator: *Activates the radio* “We’re almost through to the energy signature. Once we’ve cleared away the ice, your team can come in to analyze it.” 1: *From the radio* “Good. We’ve been stuck down here for way too long trying to dig this thing out. I just want to get back home to my wife and kids.” Operator: “I don’t exactly think you’re alone in that sentiment, chief.” There was a sudden cracking noise as the drill broke through the last layer of ice, prompting the drill operator to stop the machine. Operator: “Okay, you should be clear.” The hole that had been drilled in the ice suddenly started glowing with reddish energy, quickly catching the attention of the surrounding crew. Operator: “On second thought, scratch that. There appears to be some sort of reaction happening beneath the ice. Clear the area until we can verify the hazard level we’re looking at here.” With that, the drill operator switched off the radio and jumped out of the machine, quickly climbing to the surface above to warn the bystanders. Operator: *Yelling* “Stand away from the hole! We don’t know what’s happening, and it could be dangerous!” ???: “Could be?” The Drill Operator turned to look at where the strange voice had come from, spotting a large humanoid being of reddish energy floating in midair above the center of the hole. Pieces of scattered earth started drifting towards the being, slowly covering it with some sort of large body. Being: “My name is Prelude, and let me assure you, I very much am.” ---- to the inside of Plumber Base UT1. Alpha is staring intently at a monitor, not even seeming to notice the platform elevator activating behind her. The elevator arrives on the floor, bringing Theo and Nova down with it. The two walk off the elevator and look at Alpha before exchanging a look and shrugging. Nova: “Well, good morning to you, too.” Alpha: *Snaps to attention and turns towards the two* “Ah, I apologize. I was rather focused on observing the current situation.” looks at the monitor, seeing the research station from before in ruins. Theo: “Which would be...?” Alpha: *Turns back to the monitor* “Something I thought wouldn’t be a problem until the ice caps melted.” Nova: “Yo, hold on, the ice caps? Why do we have cameras at the ice caps?” Alpha: “In the event of this exact situation.” Theo: “Which you still haven’t explained, by the way.” Alpha: “Twenty-five years ago, your parents fought an Animam Creari named Prelude at the South Pole. Though arguably invincible due to his unique control over his mana form, he was ultimately outmaneuvered by Isaac and sealed underneath the ice.” Nova: “So, what’s the problem? Just call up Mr. Logical and have him do it again!” Alpha: *Shakes her head* “Prelude isn’t like anything you two have ever known. He’s cold, calculating, ruthless, and manipulative. If something worked against him once, it’s almost certain that it wouldn’t work on him again.” Theo: “What do you want us to do about it? It still seems like a better job for our parents.” Alpha: “Because your parents have a dreadful track record against him. The only reason he didn’t manage to kill them was because some third party usually stepped in during combat to hold him off.” Theo: “And you expect us to do any better?” Alpha: “Not really, but you two at least have the element of surprise. Prelude already knew about your parents long before encountering them in person, but you two are a wild card, something he can’t plan for. Odd to say, but you two legitimately have a better chance.” Nova: “Aren’t the Animam Creari just archivists or whatever? What’s so special about this guy?” Alpha: “Prelude has much better control over every aspect of his body, both his physical earthen form and his Dark Mana energy form, than any other member of his species. In addition, the vein of ‘magic’ abilities he has learned are generally associated with the manipulation of time; so far, he’s only displayed the ability to evolve himself and restart stopped time, but I wouldn’t doubt that he has far more control than that.” Theo: “And you expect us to be able to just go ahead and beat up someone who can control time?” Alpha: “The best-case scenario is taking him down before that he uses those abilities. Underplay your own power until the last second, and he likely won’t consider using up his valuable Dark Mana resources to stop you.” Theo: “And if that plan fails?” Alpha: “Then improvise. If worse comes to worst, I will take the field myself. Though I am technically not allowed to leave this base unattended, this is a serious matter, and may require some bending of the rules.” Nova: “Wait, you can actually jump into action? I just kind of assumed the reason you don’t help us fight is because you couldn’t!” Alpha: “Unfortunately, I am as bound by regulations as anyone else in most circumstances. However, as your parents would be able to attest, I am quite capable of combat.” Theo: “Well, that’s all fine and good, but if this Prelude is at the South Pole, how are we supposed to get to him?” Alpha: “I sincerely doubt he’s still at the South Pole. Given his history with your parents, I suspect that he is making his way here as we speak, assuming he hasn’t used teleportation to get here already. Either way, he should be entering camera range within a few minutes.” Shortly after Alpha had finished speaking, the monitor behind her began flashing with a warning icon, then pulled up a video feed of a large earthen figure flying into the city’s airspace. The figure turned its head to face the camera recording it. Nova: “Uh, assuming that’s Prelude, can he see the camera?” Alpha: “That is Prelude, and fortunately for us, our cameras are incredibly well-hidden. He should not be able to-” Alpha was interrupted by Prelude firing a beam of mana at the camera, destroying it and cutting off the video feed. Alpha: “...Apparently, camera detection is one of his capabilities.” Theo: “Seems oddly specific.” Alpha: “Considering that he used to secretly be the head of a large criminal organization, I suppose it makes sense, at the very least. In any case, you two need to stop him as soon as possible. I’ll stream his location to the Battle Moped’s on-board GPS.” Theo: *Nods* “We’ll head out ASAP.” ---- to Nova and Theo riding the Battle Moped down a highway near the edge of the city. Prelude’s airborne form quickly appears on the horizon, prompting Theo to pull up the StarTrix and transform into All☆Star, who flies up into the air a ways towards him. All☆Star: “Hold it, Prelude!” Prelude drifted to a halt a few meters away, assuming a questioning expression. Prelude: “A Heliosinge on Earth? And one that knows my name, no less.” Prelude glanced towards the StarTrix symbol on All☆Star’s chest. Prelude: “And judging by your badge, you’re either a Plumber, Ben Tennyson, or the ever-present thorn in my side named ‘Tech’.” All☆Star: “Plumber. Sort of. And who the hell would name their kid ‘Tech’?” Prelude: “You act as if I’d have any sort of answer to that question.” All☆Star: “Whatever. At any rate, you need to either turn yourself in or leave. Someone with your track record isn’t welcome on any Plumber-controlled world.” Prelude: “I see. Unfortunately, I’m afraid I have business to attend to here, and I hardly think the Plumbers can stop me.” All☆Star: “And just what makes you-” Prelude suddenly disappeared without a trace from right in front of All☆Star, leaving him hovering in confusion. He quickly turned and scanned his surroundings, eventually spotting Prelude flying away at a distance that seemed impossible for him to have traveled in such a short time. All☆Star: “What the hell?!” All☆Star flew after Prelude, using extra power from the sun to increase his own speed. As he got closer, Prelude took notice and turned to face him. Prelude: “I can appreciate that you’re trying to do your job, but this is going to be your only warning. Do not try to stop me, or I will kill you.” All☆Star: “Yeah, and I’m sure you gave the scientists at that research stations a similar warning!” Prelude: “As if I would waste my valuable time killing random humans. I simply knocked them out and destroyed their research equipment. They still have their supplies and radio equipment, so it’s not as if I’ve condemned them to death.” All☆Star: “Congratulations, you weren’t as evil as you could’ve been. What do you want, a cookie? I still can’t let you do whatever you want.” Prelude: “In which case, I’m afraid I can’t let you live.” All☆Star began charging a blast of solar energy between his palms. All☆Star: “So, that’s how you want to do this? I’d like to see you-” All☆Star suddenly found himself lying in a pile of rubble on the side of the road, having apparently been thrown through the concrete wall of the highway. A large wound had suddenly appeared in his chest next to the StarTrix, spilling out his golden blood at an impressive rate. Prelude was nowhere to be seen, seeming to have disappeared from his field of view. Nova ran over to him as quickly as she could, summoning her leg boosters to get there faster. Upon reaching him, she wasted no time in deactivating the StarTrix, reverting Theo to human and healing the wound in his chest. As soon as he got his bearings, she helped him to his feet, catching him as he tried to walk forward but suddenly tipped over. Nova: “Woah, be careful, man! You’re probably still in shock!” Theo: *Dazed* “Uh...yeah...I guess...” Nova: “Do you have any idea what just happened? Theo: “He just...one second, he was there, and...then I was just...and he was gone...” Nova: “That’s what it looked like from here, too. Alpha mentioned that he has time powers, so I think he might’ve stopped time just now. That’s probably how he was able to do all that stuff without us seeing it.” Theo: *Returning to his senses* “Yeah, that...probably makes the most amount of sense. All he had to do was stop time and get in a single good blow. He didn’t even have to waste energy fighting me.” Nova: “Well, there goes Alpha’s ‘he won’t waste energy on you’ theory. I mean, it’s technically right, but a fat lot of good that does us, huh?” Theo: “How are we even supposed to fight someone like that?” Nova: “Hey, you’ll think of something. You’ve always got some sort of weird abstract power tucked away in the StarTrix that helps us out.” Theo: “I guess...” Nova: “Oh, stop being so pessimistic. Now, can you stand up on your own yet? You are way heavier than anyone with your physique has any right to be!” ---- to the inside of Theo’s house. Isaac is sitting in the living room, sorting through a pile of mail. Isaac: “Junk...junk...junk...bill...junk...dammit, why is paper mail even still a thing?! We’ve had email since before I was born!” The front door to the house opened, which was shortly followed by Moranna walking into the living room. Moranna: *Jokingly* “Because if people were any good at giving up outdated junk, you wouldn’t still have friends.” Isaac: “You know, I will never get used to the fact that you can hear me from outside the house.” Moranna: “It’s a valuable skill. I take it Theo is still out with Nova?” Isaac: “Yep. I swear, you’d think those two were siblings if you didn’t know any better.” Moranna: “At this point, they might as well be. Considering our own histories regarding relationships, I’d say they’re doing better than we did at their age.” Isaac: “Oh, absolutely. We sucked at interacting with people in a non-punchy way.” Moranna: “I’d say we turned out okay, at least. Hell, even if we didn’t, we still have each-other’s terrible people skills to relate with.” Isaac: *Laughs* “You’re right about that. I never thought I would end up falling in love with you of all people, but looking back, I don’t know if I would’ve wanted to end up with anyone else.” Moranna: “Oh, like you could’ve ended up with anyone else to begin with.” The two shared a hearty laugh. Isaac: *Sighs* “You know, we do actually have it pretty good now. Just a simple life, where nobody has to worry about what’s going to try to murder them next.” Before Moranna could reply, a large explosion suddenly sounded from outside. She gave Isaac a flat look. Isaac: *Defensively* “I know, I know, I jinxed it! Let’s just go see what it is before assuming anything.” The two walked to the front door and stepped out of the house. Isaac: “Besides, whatever it is, it can’t be as bad as anything from that Anti-Life Entity debacle.” Moranna: *Spots the source of the explosion* “Wow, a double jinx. That’s a new record for you.” Isaac: “What do you mean by-” *Turns to see the source of the explosion* “Oh. That’s what you mean by that.” The source of the explosion had turned out to be Prelude blowing a massive crater into the road. Prelude: “Hello, Tech. I believe we have some matters to discuss.” ---- Isaac and Moranna stared Prelude down for a few seconds before reacting. Isaac: “Okay, first off, I go by ‘Isaac’ now. Secondly, how the hell did you get out of the ice?!” Prelude: “I was accidentally freed by a team of scientists looking into the area’s odd energy readings. At any rate, I believe it is I who should be asking the questions here.” Isaac: “Is that so? What questions?” Prelude: “When I was trapped in the ice, the Anti-Life Entity had arrived to destroy this timeline. By the time I was freed, there was no sign of the Entity to be found, and this timeline remained fully intact. Explain.” Isaac: *Rolls his eyes* “What do you think happened? We beat it.” Prelude: *Raises an eyebrow* “You...’''beat''’ the Entity?” Isaac: “Well, more like got kicked around by it until I devolved it back into a human, after which it promptly faded to dust. Either way, that sucka’s gone.” Prelude: “...A teenage human managed to destroy an Entity that had destroyed countless timelines before his. If the evidence were not right before me, I’d be inclined to accuse you of lying.” Isaac: “Well, that’s how it is. Now, if we’re done talking, kindly screw off.” Prelude: “I think not. I served as the Entity’s herald for countless lifetimes. If he cannot finish his work, then I shall assume his duties for him.” Isaac: “You’re kidding, right? You’ve got some serious magic going for you, but I don’t exactly think you’ve got enough to destroy a timeline.” Prelude: “You’re right, I don’t. You, on the other hand, do.” Isaac: “...Excuse me?” Prelude: “Your SpecTrix has both Kronis DNA and the ability to evolve transformations. Do you know how much control over time an evolved Kronis would have?” Isaac: “A lot, probably. Unfortunately for you, even I can’t get that to that DNA without matching some sort of weird access condition set, which seems to involve the AemuTrix, by the way. Even if you somehow managed to get the SpecTrix away from me, fat lot of good it would do you.” Prelude: “In that case, I’ll simply take both Omnitrixes and crack the condition set. This isn’t exactly a complicated solution, human.” Isaac: “Like you’ll get a chance!” Isaac quickly pulled up the SpecTrix and transformed into a blue and purple humanoid alien seemingly made of water and ice. Moranna followed suit, pulling up the AemuTrix’s holographic interface and transforming into a ghostly humanoid alien that floated in the air. Isaac/Overtide: “It’s been twenty-five years, Prelude! I have a lot more experience and a lot more to fight for!” Moranna/Briiz: “If you honestly think it’s going to be as easy as you’re making it out to be, you’re in for a nasty surprise.” Prelude: “Oh, please. I never considered fighting either of you much of a priority. You haven’t even scratched the surface of my abilities. Just ask the Heliosinge that tried to stop me earlier.” If Overtide had had any blood, that sentence would have made it run cold. Overtide: *Sharply* “...What Heliosinge?” Prelude: “I know, I hardly expected to see one on Earth either. It was wearing an emerald Plumber’s badge on its chest.” Overtide: “...And what exactly happened to this Heliosinge?” Prelude: *Noticing the edge in Overtide’s voice* “Do you have some personal investment in this Heliosinge?” Briiz: *Coldly* “Answer the question.” Prelude: “...Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter in the long run anyways. The last time I saw it, it was bleeding out from a massive hole I put through its chest on the side of a highway. Does that answer your questi-” Prelude was abruptly cut off by Overtide suddenly lunging forward and cutting off his head with a massive ice blade. Overtide: *Enraged* “''YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' You won’t be leaving this planet alive!” Prelude quickly jumped back and reformed his head. Prelude: “...I see. That wasn’t a natural Heliosinge, was it?” Briiz was the next to lunge forward, having assumed her storm mode to assault Prelude with a vortex of hail that whittled away at his body. Prelude: “You had a child and somehow built an Omnitrix for him, am I correct?” Overtide: “''What the hell do you think, you bastard?!” Prelude: “Hmph. Regardless of your personal loss, I think I’ve wasted enough time speaking with you. My own objective is more important.” As soon as Prelude was done speaking, his eyes flashed with mana for a split second. Time stopped around him, halting the barrage of attacks being rained down. He tried to move towards Overtide and Briiz, but was suddenly hit in the side by beam of light, sending him stumbling sideways and interrupting his concentration, forcing him to cease the time stop. Prelude: “What the-” He turned to look at where the light beam had shot from, only to get punched in face by All☆Star, blowing off a chunk of his head and sending him stumbling back. Nova quickly ran up behind him, taking a moment to catch her breath. Overtide: “Theodore! Oh, thank god! We thought you were-” All☆Star: “I would’ve been, but Nova was there to deactivate the StarTrix before I bled out.” Prelude: “Well, this is certainly a heartwarming scene, but would you mind explaining how you interrupted my stopped time?!” All☆Star: *Turns to Prelude* “I couldn’t do anything during stopped time. ''Before the time stop, however, I figured out that you probably didn’t freeze light when you stopped time. How else would you be able to see?” Prelude: “I admit, I never suspected anyone would actually consider the physics of seeing in stopped time. Your parents never did, at any rate.” Briiz: “We were a bit preoccupied at the time.” Nova: “Heh, time.” All☆Star: *Turns to Nova* “Do you just laugh at every stupid pun that happens to pop up in life?” Nova: “You’re just jealous that I’ve got a better sense of humor.” All☆Star: “Oh, whatever.” Before anyone else could react, All☆Star suddenly shot towards Prelude and grabbed his head, dragging him into the air at high speeds. Overtide, Briiz, and Nova stared after him as he flew out of sight. Nova: “Uh, do you think we should go after him? He’s kind of in his ‘calm on the outside, about to smash your face in on the inside’ mode.” Overtide: “Prelude told us what happened last time, of course we’re going after him! Has he even been in a real fight before?!” Nova: “Um...once or twice, yeah.” Briiz: “Do you know where he’s going?” Nova: “Well, if I had to wager a guess...” ---- to the airspace above the abandoned industrial zone. All☆Star is dragging Prelude through the air at high speeds, using the sunlight to boost his velocity. After a few moments, he rears back and throws Prelude towards the ground, creating a large crater of impact. All☆Star drifted to the ground and hovered over the crater Prelude had made in the road. All☆Star: “You still want to fight me, or are you about ready to leave?” Prelude suddenly snapped upwards and batted All☆Star out of the way, sending him flying back a good few meters. Prelude: “Do not assume that working around my time stop one time gives you an advantage over me. I still have power you could not begin to imagine.” All☆Star: “Then why don’t you stop barking about how great you are and actually give some sort of demonstration?!” Prelude: *Eyes flashing* “Oh, I intend to.” There was a blinding flash of red as Dark Mana began flowing heavily from various points on Prelude’s body, pooling on the ground in a fog-like form. The mana suddenly flashed red again, then began growing and suddenly erupted into flames, consuming him in another blinding light. The flames grew larger, and suddenly, a huge form started rising out of them, covered in energy. The form grew to about fifty feet in height and suddenly stopped, the energy surrounding it and the blood-red flames being absorbed into its body, revealing a huge being mostly made of energy and covered in several faces. Zenith: “What do you think of me now, human?” All☆Star: “...Well, you certainly proved my theory that you couldn’t possibly be a bigger pain than you already were wrong, for starters.” Zenith: “Mock me all you want. By the end of this, only of us will be leaving alive, and it’s certainly not going to be you.” The StarTrix symbol started beeping, signaling that it was about to overheat. Zenith: *Mockingly* “Is there a problem with your Omnitrix, human?” All☆Star: “Normally, yes. In this particular scenario, however, I’ve actually found an interesting way around it.” All☆Star twisted the StarTrix dial as if he was entering a code into a combination lock, eventually resulting in the dial’s faceplate sliding back to reveal the StarTrix’s power core. All☆Star: “See, since the StarTrix is powered by a Star-Connection Drive, it has a bad habit of overheating. But, as I’ve found out, I can actually fix that by ‘purging’ the excess energy using All☆Star’s Heliokinesis.” Zenith: “Is that so? And how exactly do you go about this ‘purge’?” All☆Star: “Like this.” As soon as he had finished speaking, All☆Star drew back his arms, clenching his fists and puffing out his chest. A beam of solar energy shot out of the StarTrix, carving a neat hole through Prelude’s earthen armor, albeit one that was quickly closed up. All☆Star: “That should leave me set for another ten minutes. Which means...” All☆Star pressed down on the StarTrix symbol, reverting back to Theo, who then pulled up the StarTrix again and transformed into Move Along. Along: “Now the fun can begin.” Zenith: “I’ve humored you for far longer than I should have, human. It’s time to die.” Prelude raised the energy arms extending from his shoulders and used them to create a massive beam of energy. Move Along quickly dodged and ran behind Prelude’s massive form, moving at speeds too fast to see with the naked eye. Prelude felt an impact on his back, and turned around to find Move Along standing in place, staring him down. Zenith: “Giving up so soon?” Along: “Hardly. Come on, give me your best shot.” Zenith: “You really are an idiot.” Prelude raised his earthen right fist and slammed it down at Move Along, who swiftly countered with his right claw, applying a spin to the blow that tore Prelude’s fist apart. Prelude attempted to summon more earth to replace his hand, but found that none of it would stick. He pulled up his arm, only to find that his mana form had receded down into the arm, resulting in it slowly crumbling away. Zenith: “What is this?” Along: “I’ve seen my dad turn into an Animam Creari, and I’ve seen him evolve that into something resembling you. One thing he explained to me at the time was that the energy making up his floating body parts was really just flowing through a controlled zone, and that if a hole were to be made in a part of his body made from earth, it would allow his ‘Dark Mana’ or whatever to leak out anyways.” Zenith: “What’s your point? I’ve already summoned enough earth to close up the wounds you’ve given me.” Along: “I’m not telling you anything.” Prelude moved to attack again, but began breaking down further and further, making it difficult for him to move. As his body shed both mana and earth, he was forced to take his original form, his reduced size allowing him to notice a strange noise coming from his back. He reached over and pulled out what appeared to be an old car wheel that had been lodged rotating inside his back. Prelude: “This was what you did to me? You simply salvaged an old wheel and used it to prevent my wound from being healed?” Along: “That about sums it up.” Prelude: “Your ingenuity is admirable, if not your overall intelligence. I’ll have to end this quickly.” Move Along responded by pressing down on the StarTrix symbol, reverting back to human. He turned to face Prelude with a determined expression. Prelude: “Do you honestly think fighting me as a human will help?” Theo’s only response was to hold up his right hand with his fingers spread out. Theo: “Five seconds.” Prelude: “Excuse me?” Theo: “That’s how long it’ll take to beat you. From the time you try to activate your next time stop, to the time you’re incapacitated on the ground. Five seconds.” Prelude: “You cannot be serious.” Theo glowered at Prelude. Theo: “Do I look like I’m not serious?” Prelude: “Alright then, I accept your idiotic gamble. Make peace with yourself.” Theo suddenly threw up his left hand, holding the StarTrix symbol in the air. Theo: “Roundabout, Effect-Reversal Field!” As Prelude’s eyes flashed, an emerald hourglass symbol appeared in the air in front of Theo, swiftly followed by white energy expanding outwards in an almost pixelated pattern until it formed a four-armed humanoid shape. The energy faded to reveal Roundabout, who threw out its arms and created a shimmering field around them. As the time stop’s field of effect hit Roundabout’s Effect-Reversal Field, it suddenly seemed to disappear, restarting time. Theo: “Slice him to pieces!” Roundabout slashed at Prelude’s earthen form, cutting it apart in the blink of an eye, exposing his humanoid energy form. Theo: “Effect-Reversal Field directed towards him!” Roundabout created another field that slammed into Prelude, causing his energy form to drop to the ground, allowing Theo to quickly pick up the car wheel he had weaponized earlier and throw it onto Prelude, pinning him to the ground. Prelude: *Struggling to get up* “I...I can’t move!” Theo: “See, what did I tell you?” *Begins to count with his fingers* “Roundabout’s summoning took one second, reversing your time stop took one second, slicing your earth body apart took one second, applying another Effect-Reversal Field took one second, and pinning you to the ground with the wheel took one second. Five seconds.” Prelude: “What have you done now?” Theo: “That Effect-Reversal Field transforms your strong ethereal form into a weak physical one. You’re kinda stuck.” Prelude: “Until your StarTrix overheats again, at any rate.” Theo: “Oh, that’s gonna take at least five minutes, even with the drain of a Projection Transformation. Should be more than enough time to put you down.” Prelude: “Am I supposed to believe that someone such as you has the moral emptiness to kill a weak, defenseless enemy? Forgive me if I’m not intimidated.” Theo: “I don’t need you to be intimidated, I just need some way to make sure you never pose a threat again. If you don’t leave on your own...well, I’m hardly going to lose any sleep at night over what happens next.” Prelude: “You’re bluffing.” Theo bent down on his knees to look Prelude in the eyes, delivering a cold, hard glare that would’ve given even the most merciless of predators pause. Theo: *Sharply* “Look. Into. My eyes. Tell me if I’m bluffing.” There were a few tense moment of silence. Prelude: *Solemnly* “...No. I don’t believe you are.” Theo deactivated the StarTrix, causing the Roundabout Projection Transformation to disappear. As the Effect-Reversal Field wore off, Prelude’s energy form phased through the car wheel pinning him down and reformed his earthen body. Theo: *Coldly* “Leave.” Prelude: “Do not consider this over, human.” Theo: “For your own sake, you should.” Prelude’s eyes flashed, followed by him teleporting away in a flash of red light. After a few moments, Theo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Theo: “Is it too much to ask that I find one enemy willing to surrender before the threat of death has to come into play?” Shortly after he finished speaking, a portal opened up behind him, out of which stepped Temportal, Moranna, and Nova. Nova: “Theo, you’re okay!” Temportal: *Observes the surroundings* “Yeesh. You really did a number on this place.” Moranna: “Good thinking bringing the fight away from civilians, but you could’ve been seriously hurt! You should’ve laid low and waited for us to get here!” Theo: *Protesting* “Hey, I beat the bad guy, okay? What’s the big deal?” Temportal: *Snaps his head to face Theo* “Wait, you beat Prelude?” Theo: “Well, do you see him anywhere around here?” Temportal: “No, but I didn’t even know that was possible!” Theo: “I don’t know what strategies you guys were using, but all I had to do was use Roundabout to get his energy form pinned down. He ran off after that.” Nova raised a questioning eyebrow at Theo, who simply shrugged in response. Moranna: “In any case, at least you’re safe. Come on, let’s get you home. Nova, we should probably take you back to your house as well. It’s been a long day for you two.” Nova: *Scoffs* “Eh, this is nothing. Now, that one time Theo got his wrist stuck in a tree and couldn’t reach the StarTrix, that was a long day.” Theo: “Hey, that took several hours at most!” Nova: “My point still stands.” ---- to the next morning. Theo and Nova are in Plumber Base UT1, speaking with Alpha. Alpha: “I can confirm that Prelude left the battle intact.” Nova: “I just wanted to make sure.” Theo: “What, you don’t trust me?!” Nova: “Sorry, but I know you can get kinda psycho when you’re fighting. I mean, if I were in your situation, I’d probably try to cover up...well...” Theo: *Flatly* “Killing someone.” Nova: “Uh...that.” Theo: “Right.” Theo turned away and walked to the platform elevator, using it to exit the base. Nova: “Theo!” Alpha: “Leave him be for now. He needs time to come to terms with a few things.” Nova *Turns back to Alpha* “...What did you tell him the other night?” Alpha: “That’s for him to discuss with you when he’s ready. Humans aren’t known for perfect control of their emotions, especially adolescents. He needs to accept his problems before he can begin to fix them, and he doesn’t seem particularly keen on that yet.” Nova: “Is there anything we can do?” Alpha: “Emotional support is generally all that can be done with these situations.” Nova: “...Man, you’re lucky you’re a synthetic.” Alpha: “I admit, the sentiment has crossed my mind more than once.” Nova: “Well, call us in if something pops up. I guess I’ll just...head home for now.” Alpha: “That would be for the best. Thank you for coming in to report.” Nova nodded and walked off, taking the platform elevator to the surface. Alpha turned back to the monitor console and sighed. Alpha: *Thinking* ‘Isaac Logical, sometimes I wonder if you’ve learned '''anything' about people in the past twenty-five years.’'' Major Events * Prelude makes his Star Spirit debut. * Prelude is revealed to have the ability to stop time. * Prelude is freed from the southern ice cap and ultimately leaves the planet. * Overtide and Briiz make their Star Spirit debuts. Characters Protagonists * Theodore Logical * Nova Eldridge * Alpha Antagonists * Prelude Minor * Isaac Logical * Moranna Ceres Aliens Used By Theo * All☆Star (x2) * Move Along * Roundabout By Isaac * Overtide (Star Spirit Debut) By Moranna * Briiz (Star Spirit Debut) Category:Episodes Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Episodes of Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:CaT Category:Earth-83